


Kuvira Week Day 1

by KanariMegami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Kuvira - Freeform, Post Book 4, baatar - Freeform, baatar jr - Freeform, baavira - Freeform, great uniter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanariMegami/pseuds/KanariMegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira leaned in close to her mirror as she added in one last hair pin to her bun. She smiled at her reflection studying it. She had on the right amount of makeup and her hair was perfect. Her uniform was as pristine as ever. She remembered the first time she had put it on. This had been her dream for so long... But actually getting there it all seemed surreal. Baatar stepped into view admiring his fiancée. He slipped his hand into her own giving it a small squeeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuvira Week Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Kuvira week: Dreams. I'm a day late but better late than never. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like and what not. Starting the week off with some baavira feels.

Kuvira leaned in close to her mirror as she added in one last hair pin to her bun. She smiled at her reflection studying it. She had on the right amount of makeup and her hair was perfect. Her uniform was as pristine as ever. She remembered the first time she had put it on. This had been her dream for so long... But actually getting there it all seemed surreal. Baatar stepped into view admiring his fiancée. He slipped his hand into her own giving it a small squeeze. 

“You did it,” He beamed.

“We did it,” she corrected. “You’re giving me too much credit as usual. I never could have done it without you.”

The bender turned to face him offering him a smile. She closed the space between the two as she pressed her lips against his. Kuvira melted into the kiss savoring the moment. His lips were soft and warm against her own. She could smell the scent of his aftershave lingering on his skin. It was an aroma that she knew all too well. He moved his free hand up to the small of her back just as she moved to deepen it. It wouldn’t be long before their wedding now.

They broke apart shortly gazing into each other’s eyes. They had done it; the Earth Empire had been united. Knowing this made everything they had endured worth it. The long sleepless nights and perilous battles had just been trials to get to where they were today. No one had been able to stop them; not Suyin, Raiko and not the Avatar.

“They’re waiting for you,” he reminded her.

Baatar pulled away from her giving her space. She gave him one last look before moving towards the exit. The couple was ushered into the hall by other soldiers. The cheers of the crowd were heard even through the thick walls. Her fiancé pulled back the dark green curtain guiding her way. The bender stepped out onto the balcony. There were no words that could describe this feeling. She could feel the voices of the people echoing through her body. Hearing them yelling, cheering for her was one of the most powerful things for her. They were here for her and what she had done. The citizens chanted her name hollering and thanking her. As she stepped forward they raised their hands high into the air screaming now. 

“All hail the Great Uniter!”

“Ku-Vir-A!”

“May she reign for ten thousand years!”

“All hail Empress Kuvira!”

The bender stepped closer to the podium. Emerald eyes skimmed over the crowd as she took it all in. The air was crisp and clean without a single cloud in sight. She wanted to remember this moment. This would be her first speech since they had conquered the United Republic. She closed her eyes before raising her hand slightly. The crowd grew quiet waiting for her to speak. Adults and children alike leaned in not wanting to miss a single word that left her mouth.

“I stand before you today to announce that the Earth Empire has become whole. We have successfully united our nation and brought its people together once more. I would like to thank each and everyone one of you that fought by my side to make this possible.” She boomed. “Looking back on this goal that I made three years ago… I never would have imagined it would be like this…It will be an honor to serve this nation’s people as its leader.”

As she backed away the crowd began to cheer again. She stood still taking it all in before disappearing behind the curtain once more. Baatar followed after her shortly. Once the other soldiers had dispersed he pulled her in for close for a hug.

Kuvira smiled as his strong muscular arms wrapped around her body. She could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him inviting her to come closer. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. The corners of her lips curled up welcoming the embrace. She closed her eyes amercing herself in his hold.

When he eyes opened she found herself surrounded in darkness. The only source of light came from the window of her cell. A slither of yellow seeped into the room lighting a corner of the space. She blinked a few times taking it all in. The cot below her was thin and stiff; her blanket must have been tossed aside during the night. She sat up and moved toward the window staring out at the dim glow. In the distance she could see the silhouette of old Republic City.

The glorious city was nothing but ruins now; just like her. She would never hear the chanting crowds again. Nor would she see the smiling face of her former lover. Part of her wished she had never woken up. Reality was too harsh right now. She had lost everything. Kuvira had lost her nation, her family and now her fiancée. She returned to her bed and laid down hoping to return to that perfect place.


End file.
